Dark Forest's Revenge: Warrior Games
by maddogjean1
Summary: Not everything was as it seems when the clans won the dark forest battle... Now they are stuck in the warrior games! Poor Foxpaw has been chosen for the games, to fight against her clanmates and others. What will happen on her journey to victory? Will she even win? Rated T for that hunger games violence
1. Chapter 1

**Michele here with "Dark Forests Revenge: Warrior Games". Where you will follow Foxpaw, on her fight for survival against some of the clans worst nightmares... Dun Dun Duuuunnnnnn! But first, A bit of a history lesson for those who don't know what actually happened, on the night of the great battle.**

**Prologue**

"This a story that has been passed down from elder to kit for a long time. Many moons ago, the clans took place in a huge battle." The elder, Moongleam, began the story.

My amber eyes fixed on her silvery pelt, listening intently.

"The clans tried their best and won! But, many cats were lost, including our ancient leader, Firestar. He struck down Tigerstar, who fought with the dark forest, but payed him with his last life." Moongleam told us, adding drama with her furious looks.

All the kits gasped, shocked at how brutal the dark forest cat was.

"Soon after this battle, while the clans were mourning, they were visited by an unlikely visitor." Her voice grew bitter, and her eyes looked at something far away, that none could see. "Tigerstar hadn't died! And he attacked our clan, and every other. But he didn't finish us off."

"What did he do?" The other kits and I cried out.

"Instead of finishing us off, he declared that every greenleaf, each clan would have to send out six cats, three she-cats and three toms, to fight to the death!" She hissed sourly. "Only one cat will come victorious."

"That's how we got stuck with these mouse-brained games!? Why are they so mean?" I ask with wide scared eyes. It took all my strength not to tremble.

"Not all cats are are loyal to their clan, little foxkit, some have a cold grip on their hearts." My grandmother replied. "Now go play, I need a nap."

I walked clumsily outside, my ginger pelt blazing in the morning sun, thinking about the evil Tigerstar and the brave Firestar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Michele here with "Dark Forests Revenge: Warrior Games". Now lets get this story started!**

**The Picking**

The cats in the clearing stirred nervously, shuffling paws and looking around hastily. Everyone tensed even more when we saw the dark forest warriors stalk out of the shadows.

"Greetings! Cats of all clans!" Tigerstar yowled.

I waited for him to announce the tributes, hoping that I wont, be picked.

"First, from Riverclan, the she-cats will be Lakesplash, Rushpaw, and Gempaw! The toms will be, Featherstrike, Troutpaw, and Tinderheart!" He announces. "Your stylist will be Leopardstar!"

The tradition is to have tributes from clans, Stylists from Starclan, and judges from the Dark forest. The unlucky tributes step forward, and are led away with some unhappy wails from the crowd. Tigerstar smirks and continues.

"From Windclan, the toms are Brackenshade, Blotchpaw, Tearpaw. The she-cats are Silvercloud, Willowpetal, and Ferretfur. Your stylist will be Tallstar!Shadowclan, the she-cats are, Fernsprout, Lilacpaw, and Breezecall. The toms are, Tallspruce, Flintwhisker, and Spottedpaw! Your stylist will be Blackstar!" He wails.

The cats walk forward and walk with the Starclan cats. You can hear some sobs from the clans. Then, Tigerstar turns to Thunderclan, grinning evilly.

"Thunderclan, the toms are Pebblepaw, Stormgaze, and Ruinpaw. The she-cats will be Coalpelt, Nightwing, and Foxpaw. Your stylist will be Bluestar." He snarled, venom seemingly dripping off his fangs.

My eyes widened and I heard my mom yowl. Walking forward stiff legged, I faced the cat who would watch the blood fest. Then I noticed something, why haven't I heard of these Starclan cats before?


	3. Chapter 3

**HAAAALLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! Sorry for keeping you guys witing DX**

**Firestar: Gosh Drama queen**

**Me: Shut up your dead!**

**Brambleclaw: Dont be so mean!**

**Me: Your Bramblestar or *mumbles* Bramblebla because your a big piece of fox dung! AND YOUR DEAD TOO! Anyways... my internet went wacko and my computer restarted so i had to redo ALL my stories DX I DONT OWN WARRIORS (sadly)**

**~DESIGNING~**

Our designer, Bluestar, led us into the shadows of the trees. My tail dragged behind me and my paw steps, heavy. The toms were acting tough and puffing out their chests, but, you could see the look of horror in their eyes. Coelpelt and Nightwing, the two sister warriors, were giving eachother comforting glances.

"Follow me Thunderclan cats, I'll do you all at the same time." Bluestar said, although their was guilt in her voice, their was a glint of hope in her eyes.

"It's ok Foxpaw..." I heard a soft whisper. "You'll be fine."

I recognised Ruinpaw's toneless voice. I flicked my tail gratefully.

We stood in a line, from side to side, watching our stylist. She dipped a white dandelion head into a yellow goop, slathering it on our pelts.

"This will give you a chill." She warned me, and, surely enough, the touch of the goop sent a cold wave rippling down my spine.

She did this several more times, switching "goops" every now and then. We weren't allowed to look at our designs for they were meant to be a surprise. Finally she nodded and made a twirling motion with her tail.

"You may look now." She said soothingly.

Turning around, I caught a glimpse of our designs. Coalpelt, Nightwing, Pebblepaw, and Stormgaze had a lightning shaped mark on their flanks and other small lines about their pelts. They markings were striking and shone brightly, almost, no, the marks _were _Glowing! Brightening the cats eyes, highlighting their gray or black coats. Ruinpaw's design was different though, and, now that I look at it, mine was too.

"Amazing..." I mumbled under my breath.

We had feathery swoops under our eyes with neon yellow "gloop" outlined in black. With the same design striping the rest of our bodies, just sharper and not as neon. With thin smokey wisps here and there.

"You were all made to resemble lightning, in a thunder storm," Bluestar began. "I gave Ruinpaw and Foxpaw different designs for their pelts aren't gray nor black but ginger and a sandy color."

We all nodded understandingly. Then, we were rushed out of the woods at the sound of a wail. Bluestar tied some dried seeds at the end of our tails, so we could make a rumbling sound with the flick of a tail, literally. I looked at the other tributes, Riverclan cats had light blue wavy paws with a lilypad green spot around their eye. Windclan had a clearish layer of "gloop" all over them with white, sparkling swirls every here and their. Shadowclan had a gray mask on their face with black paws, but, they had a small glowing circle around their eye.

"Tributes! We are here to discuss a small change in the rules." Tigerstar hissed.

All of the tributes faces dropped, even those in Shadowclan.

"We will begin the games two sunrises earlier! I feel the need for some blood shed, a lot more than usual." He growled, in my opinion, he sounded like a _maniac!_

All the cats in the clearing yowled in agony. _Coming that much closer to absolute death? Yes it's THAT bad... Just wait, maybe you'll be chosen some day. _The darkforest cats smiled and turned, leaving the Starclan cats to calm the crowd.

"Get over it!" The river clan stylist, Leopardstar I believe, yowled annoyed.

All the cats silenced immediately. We were directed into a dried river basin to be showed off to the clans, our families, our homes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peoples I'm back with the story!**

**Leopardstar: Well it took you long enough.**

**Me: Don't be such a stick in the mud.**

**Crowd for games to begin: WHAT TAKES YOU SO LONG!**

**Me: sorry... I dont own warrior cats!**

**~The Games Beginning~**

"3! 2! 1! Let the warrior games, begin!" Boomed the voices of the judges.

I bolted forward, locking my eyes on a tied bundle of dock leaves by a gigantic hollow tree trunk. Blurs of colors moved aimlessly around me as I sunk my teeth into the leaves. My eyes darted back and forth, taking in my surroundings. We were placed in a canyon type thing, with walls on all four corners of clan members and I.

"Get off me, you promised!" I heard the scared yowl of Lakesplash.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tinderheart, her clanmate, sinking his claws into her chest. I had about two seconds to make up my mind before creamy-brown tom's teeth were in her throat.

"Get off her you lousy excuse of a warrior!" I hissed, hurtling towards him and barreling him over.

Tinderheart, as if a fire has started in his mind, began to lash out wildly at me. His front paws managed to tear down my left eye. The stinging pain didn't stop me from cuffing him over the ears and bolting. The Riverclan warrior staggered to his feet only to be pounced on by another warrior, his screeching could be heard from moons away.

Blood roaring in my ears, I pelted into the underbrush, passing atleast four good dens I could've hidden in... FOXDUNG I'm STUPID! My thoughts lingered back to my bundle of dock leaves that hid some kind, potentionally life-saving thing-ma-bob. Atleast, I hope it's life saving. Carefully, as if my un-lived apprentice life depended on it, I unraveled the tangled stems to find... a rock. For a heartbeat, I forgot that I was participating in the games, and let out a caterwhaul.

"You'll kill yourself for being so careless Foxpaw." The hairs on the back of my neck rose and fell as I recognised the soft voice of Lakesplash, who I saved from death not long ago.

"Thank Starclan it's just you!" I mewed, running up to the medicine cat.

"Or what's left of it." She whispered under her breath about starclan, who I can agree, couldn't have done a worse job about protecting the clans.

_Don't doubt us Foxpaw, we're doing more for you than you think._

The voice came so suddenly, sounded weirdly familiar, sounded so, so, sure? I shook my head and pushed the voice to the back of my mind and focused on Lakesplash. She has already applied a poultice of what smells like marigold to the scratches on her chest and neck. Watching her makes the pain come back to my own injuries.

"I'll help you out. These are just minor scratches." Lakesplash purred, sliding a pack of different herbs off of her paw.

"Ooooh, that's how you treated your wounds so quickly. You probably knew from the start what was in that bundle." I mewed watching her scoop some leaves out.

"Actually, I was hoping for some thorns or something to hollow out and reinforce my claws with... But these herbs are also a good thing to have." She purred, licking her chest fur embaressed.

She then proceded to chew up some dock, and apply it to some of my scratches, and rubbed marigold poultice around my eye.

"Sorry if this stings, but, please hold your scratched eye open."

I opened my eyes wide and sunk to the ground. Lakesplash dripped some kind of herb juice to my eye. It stung BAD!

"FOXDUNG! WHAT IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN IS THAT!" I screeched, receiving a cuff on my ear from Lakesplash.

"Do you want to die? Don't answer that, anyways. That was celandine, use the juices to ease the pain in your injured eye. The poultice around your eye is marigold to stop infection, and horsetail to soothe your smaller, scratches." She recited the remedies.

Wow, this cats goooood. My thoughts wandered back over to my miracle rock that apparently had the potential to save my life. Hunched over it, I studied it closely.

The rock was rather circular, but was slightly ovally(a.n. Is that a word?) and smoothe. A small indent was located in the middle of it, seemingly closed with the kind of stone you'd find on a thunderpath. Unsheathing a claw, I tapped the miracle rocks surface, finding an almost hollow sound.

"I'm going to hunt. We'll need to as much as possible in this barren area." Lakesplash mewed before disapearing into the bushes.

My ears perked and I took a look around. Lakesplash is right... this forest isn't as lush and green as the ones back home. The leaves seemed dry and branches, brittle. As if you could just snap them with your paw. _Rain mustn't have come for a while, so much for actually believing you would last a while Foxpaw..._

A twig snapped behind an I turned. A pair of amber eyes were staring at me, a shining with... revenge? I blinked and shook my head, only to find the eyes gone, and the branch of the bush gone. _ Did I just imagine that, or am I being __hunted?_

**Me: ALLLLLLL Done for this chapter! Hope you have a great day on fanfiction!**

**Firestar: Some one seems cheery.**

**Me: FIRESTAR STOP MESSING WITH ME!**

**Firestar: NEVER!**

**Me: Byeeee! *Begins chasing Firestar into the forest***


End file.
